


Ll'okorn Erad

by jjbittenbinder



Series: A Tamaranean on Earth [4]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, canon do not interact, i love ry smh he should be in more stuff, sibling bonding!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjbittenbinder/pseuds/jjbittenbinder
Summary: Kory takes Dick to Tamaran just in time for him to experience a festival.Or, the time Dick found out Tamaraneans love to party.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: A Tamaranean on Earth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089395
Kudos: 26





	Ll'okorn Erad

If there was one thing Dick Grayson knew, it was that you should never bet against Koriand’r, especially not in matters of fortitude. It wasn’t like he had doubted her in the first place, but he never really had a real reference level for her alcohol tolerance, seeing as he had never seen her drink anything that really affected her. He’d seen her drink the most braggadocio men on earth under the table and walk away perfectly sober. Human alcohol of the strongest degree was nothing more than a drink to Kory. 

Well, until now. 

The Ll’okorn Erad festival was a Tamaranean celebration that lasted the duration of 46 Earth days, and it occurred roughly every 7 Tamaranean years. The timing was based on some astronomical phenomenon that Kory had explained on the way over here, but honestly Dick had forgotten every single technical thing she had said, and a lot of the terms were impossible to translate anyways. All that he had managed to get was that it was significant in her culture because the formation of the stars represented X’hal. Or something like that. 

And apparently the Tamaraneans honored their goddess with a raging party that could put any American frat to shame. 

Kory had tried earth alcohol, sure, but she disliked its taste and it never affected her in the desired fashion. However, a glass of that shiny alien liquid with the consistency of raw egg yolk and just the slightest hint of carbonation seemed to have the same effect on Kory that a shot of vodka would have on Dick. 

She tipped her glass all the way back, polishing off the contents of her glass before slamming the glass back onto the table before them. She shook her head, grimacing at the taste, and then burst out laughing. Her arm then slung around Dick’s shoulders, and his hand easily found her waist in a comfortable and familiar position. 

“Babe, sorry I-” Kory was grinning, and she had to speak right into his ear to be heard over the loud party around them “-I-It’s just I haven’t gotten to celebrate an Erad in so long!” 

Dick kissed her temple, “Celebrate away, I’m fine with being a sober human.” 

She laughed at that, putting more of her weight on him, “Ryand’r will join us soon, and then you can take care of two Tamaranean drunkards.” 

“There is nothing I would rather do.” 

The large drinking hall around them was right in the heart of the bustling capital city. This was the city where Kory essentially grew up, as it was adjacent to the royal palace, and Kory and Dick had spent the day touring the city, seeing the sights and enjoying their time together. Dick had loved seeing her childhood home, but he had also loved seeing her revisit all those places from her youth, and he especially loved listening to all the stories about the trouble she used to get into. 

The bartender was just refilling Kory’s glass with more shimmering, bubbly liquid, when Dick was forcefully slammed forward into the table before him. Ryand’r, who had slapped a hand on both Dick and Kory’s backs, was grinning at them. 

“Ryand’r!” 

Kory wheeled around and threw her arms around her brother’s neck, launching herself at him. He laughed and caught her, spinning her once before putting her back down. Meanwhile, Dick had only just partially recovered from what was probably just a friendly pat on the back by Tamaranean standards, and he was now struggling to get a proper lungful of air. 

Quickly noticing this, Kory stepped back to Dick, cupping his face in her hands, “My love, what happened?” 

Ryand’r could only laugh, if a little guiltily, and scratch at the back of his neck, “That was me. Sorry, I forgot humans are...human-y.” 

Dick waved off his concerns, managing a deep breath, “Me and my human-ness have managed spending time with one Tamaranean, I think I can survive one more.” 

Now standing at Kory’s other side, Ryand’r was grinning and gesturing at the bartender to get him and his sister some more drinks. The bar was standing room only and the three of them were pressed shoulder to shoulder, but they still had to lean towards each other in order to be heard above the revelry. Ryand’r and Kory were speaking in rapid Tamaranean, laughing and drinking, and Dick just smiled, watching the two siblings catch up. Dick had always liked Ryand’r, he was a breath of fresh air after all the mess with Komand’r, and getting to see Kory interact with her younger brother was rather touching. 

Suddenly, Kory spins around, “Love, tell Ry the news!” 

Dick quite proudly leaned in to announce, “Kory and I are engaged.” 

Ryand’r looked at the two of them blankly, the way you look at someone who has just told a joke you don’t get, but Kory just raised the hand that held her engagement ring and trilled a quick sentence in bright Tamaranean. Immediately after, Ryand’r was beaming, “That’s incredible! Congratulations!” 

It was with great restraint that Ryand’r gently laid a hand on Dick’s back instead of firmly slapping him the way he clearly wanted to. Dick appreciated the gesture. 

Kory, switching back to English for Dick’s sake, said, “We want you to come to the wedding, Ry. It would mean so much to us, and I’ve been meaning to show you Earth for ages!” 

“I would love to, sister.” 

Kory and Ryand’r were grinning and holding hands, when Kory gasped and pulled away, “Hold on, I am going to get us some bu’leyke, Dick hasn’t tried it yet!” 

She hurried away from the bar, pushing through the throngs of people, leaving Dick and Ryand’r alone at the bar. Ryand’r polished off his drink, slammed the glass back onto the bar, and fixed Dick with a grin, “So!” 

Dick raised his eyebrows, unsure of where this was going. The fact that Ryand’r was as tall as all the other Tamaraneans around them (that is to say, tall, practically towering over Dick), didn’t help his nerves.

“You are sworn to marry my sister! Nice. A fighter such as yourself is quite worthy of a great warrior like Koriand’r.” 

Ryand’r swung his arm around Dick’s shoulders, and dragged him in for a side hug, “You will treat her well! And you will have a large family, your many children will be warriors just like the two of you, and you shall have very prosperous lives together!” 

Then Ryand’r was laughing, probably at the look of shock and embarrassment on Dick’s face, and began to drink from his once again filled glass. Kory returned with two large baskets of something that Dick could only describe as red and writhing. 

“Quick! Eat before it settles!” 

The royal siblings stuck their hands into the baskets, scooping up handfuls of the wiggling red lumps and eating them as fast as they could, while Dick only picked up one small chunk and carefully bit down on it. 

It was...salty? But not really, it was soft and yet dry and chewy…

Well, it was kinda good, actually. 

\- 

Kory and Dick were perched on a steep cliff, overlooking the bustling capital city. Kory had a bottle of orange and green liquid that she called Tamaran’s version of wine, and Dick had actually found it quite good. They were draped over each other, sitting on a large blanket, arms and legs tangled together. The stars were much brighter here than they were back on Earth and Tamaran had three moons, which truthfully did make the night sky much more picturesque. 

Kory stroked the side of Dick’s face, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear in the process, “My love, what is wrong?” 

“Nothing,” he quickly morphed his subconscious frown to a soft smile, “Everything is perfect, sunshine.” 

Kory pursed her lips, seeing right through him as she always did, “You’ve been acting odd all evening. Did Ry say something to you? He’s always liked you so much I didn’t think it would hurt, leaving you two alone.” 

“No, that’s not it.” 

“Well then, what is it?” 

He sighed, taking her hand in his, “It’s just, I feel out of place here,” he couldn’t make eye contact with her fierce green irises, instead focusing on her purple nail polish, “You seem so happy here, these are your people, and I’m just...getting in the way.” 

“Oh, Dick,” Kory cupped his cheek, gently raising his head and thus his gaze to meet hers, “You are not getting in the way, you are one of the greatest joys of my life. Getting to bring you here, to show you my roots, to show you the way my people celebrate, it is bringing my two worlds together. Earth is my home now, but I cannot forget who I am, the culture I belong to, and so I want to share it with you. I must admit, I felt a similar way when I first arrived on earth, the sense of being excluded and rejected. I do not wish that for you, and I will do everything in my power to help you feel welcome here.” 

She softly kissed him, as if to emphasize her point, “Dick Grayson, I want Tamaran to be your home as well.” 

They laid down together on the blanket, keeping each other warm as the city sparkled below them, listening to the distant sounds of the festival. 

“Kory, anywhere you are is home.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was the fic I wrote for the dickkory zine!! it was so much fun to work on it and I just finally got around to posting it here. this is going in my tamaranean culture series even though it doesn't take place on earth it still has culture stuff ok ???? ugh i love these idiots ok thats all thank you


End file.
